Encontrarse dos veces
by KAYAKO666
Summary: John intenta tener una vida tras la muerte de sherlock justo cuando tiene una oportunidad de encontrarse nuevamente con él a través de otra persona, ¿Será un golpe de suerte o una tragedia?


_No se que decir sobre este crossover, solo que se lo dedico a alguien que de verdad quiero. u_ú ojalá que el tiempo siempre este de nuestro lado._

**Encontrarse dos veces**

I

El consultorio no era amplio, mucho menos elegante. Sus cuatro paredes blancas y su monótona decoración dejaban mucho que desear para el gusto de James, quien sin embargo, encontraba un fuerte interés en volver semana tras semana a ese lugar.

-Buenas tardes, James.

La razón, inesperadamente era un doctor.

-A mi sarcoma y a mí nos parecería una mejor tarde si hiciera las consultas en un bar, vi uno muy bueno aquí cerca, Doctor Watson.

-A muchos les parecería muy poco profesional dar consulta en un bar- John sentado en un banquillo frente a él le miró largamente, siempre lo hacía, como si encontrara un espectáculo impresionante en la figura de James; y este lo notaba y se había llegado a preguntar si debía considerar aquello un acto halagador o de acoso. Lo segundo casi resultaba imposible, la personalidad del doctor Watson sumado a su amable rostro creaban la suficiente confianza para creer lo mejor del hombre.

-A mi me encantaría, ¿No es suficiente?

-No lo será cuando pierda mi empleo, pero si me consigues uno nuevo no diré más.

-¡Ah doctor, le pide demasiado a un moribundo!

Las primeras veces que el doctor Watson escuchó la ligereza con la que James evocaba a su enfermedad y su muerte, parecía que su corazón era sacado de su cuerpo y estrujado frente a sus ojos. No era la actitud de un hombre que siente lástima por la inminente muerte de otro, era la actitud de quien sufre la muerte como si se tratara la suya, de quien no puede hacer más que ver impunemente como se escapa la vida.

James pensó que el doctor Watson solo era un hombre en extremo sensible y que le sucedía lo mismo con todos sus pacientes, pero gracias a los chismes de pasillo aquello acabó por desmentirse y no sólo eso, resultaba que el buen doctor Watson en realidad era el capitán John H. Watson, vuelto de Afganistán tras recibir un disparo.

¿Cómo podía un hombre que había estado en la guerra sufrir tanto por otro? La guerra te insensibiliza, no lo contrario.

Así fue como James fue interesándose por el doctor Watson, hasta volverlo su médico de cabecera, ignorando la sugerencia de ir con un oncólogo o evitar los tortuosos viajes de Cardiff a Londres.

John Watson no era un simple doctor, él tenía que ser "su" doctor.

-Entonces, James, evitemos que pierda mi empleo y mantengamos la consulta aquí. La pensión del ejército deja mucho que desear.

II

La muerte de Sherlock para Inglaterra implicó una noticia que duró alrededor de seis meses, la caída y el engaño del héroe de Londres, el mundo sabría sobreponerse a ello, los héroes son injustamente olvidados.

Sin embargo, John Watson no era ni por asomo como el resto del mundo, para él, Sherlock se convertiría en una herida que nunca iba a cicatrizar. Había venido de Afganistán con un plan de vida muy concreto: encontrarse una buena mujer, casarse, tener hijos, una pequeña casa en algún cómodo suburbio y tal vez comprarse un perro.

Ese plan se fue diluyendo en mente mientras Sherlock iba entrando más y más a su vida, un buen día ese plan había dejado de existir y en su futuro sólo estaban ellos dos, resolviendo crímenes hasta que sus viejos cuerpos no pudieran más.

Sherlock se fue mucho antes de que alguna cana se asomara en su cabellera negra.

Y John se había quedado con un puñado de nada, con su plan, tal vez no el perfecto ni el soñado, destrozado. Tendría que empezar de nuevo y era algo que no quería.

Lejos del 221 de Baker Street, lejos de los casos de Scotland Yard, lejos de todo lo conocido empezó a trabajar en una pequeña clínica del otro lado de la ciudad, tenía un nuevo apartamento, muy pequeño y barato.

La clínica le daba lo suficiente para vivir hasta que pudiera decidir qué hacer.

Pasaron seis meses desde la muerte de Sherlock y John seguía en el mismo atolladero.

Fueron esos días cuando conoció a James.

No fue un encuentro agradable, ni mágico. John tenía el historial médico de un hombre con un sarcoma, una sentencia de muerte, pero el hombre que entró a sus ojos era Sherlock Holmes. No vestía como él, no actuaba como él y aun así, en cada aspecto físico eran como dos gotas de agua. John tuvo que contener el aliento y pedir una disculpa para salir del consultorio.

Si esa persona era Sherlock había ocurrido el milagro que tanto había pedido, estaba feliz y furioso al mismo tiempo, irse tanto tiempo y encima aparecerse con un engaño tan cruel. Decidió que a la larga podría perdonar a Sherlock, no sin antes darle un buen puñetazo.

Pero esa persona no era Sherlock y lo supo muy pronto; su ausencia, tal vez más larga de que lo era consciente, hizo salir a su paciente, quien a su vez fue a encontrarse con dos mujeres.

Su madre y su hermana.

Así es como la ilusión de John se rompió con rapidez. Tuvo que atender a James y tuvo que aceptar que él no era Sherlock.

-Doctor Watson, ¿Cierto?

-Errr, si.

-No es que no lo tome como un halago, pero ya lleva un buen rato solamente mirándome.

-¡Lo siento lo siento!- John se abochornó demasiado, había estado pensando en Sherlock mientras le veía y en lo cruel que era la vida. Tal vez solo tenía muy mala suerte o alguien allá arriba no le quería, pero volverse a encontrar a Sherlock, en el rostro de alguien con una sentencia de muerte no era justo.

Era como no poder salvarlo nuevamente.

-No hace falta, mirarlo también me ha parecido interesante.

Después del a primera consulta John no espero volver a ver a James nuevamente, pero a la semana siguiente él estuvo en su consultorio, y a esa vez siguió otra y otra, hasta que aquello se volvió algo rutinario.

-Cardiff está muy lejos, ¿Porqué venir hasta Londres?

-Es preferible tener cáncer terminal en una ciudad donde nadie te conoce, se evitan muchas miradas de lastima.

-Oh. . .

-Me agrada su mirada doctor Watson.

John sonrió.

-¿Se puede saber porqué?

-Es diferente, me gusta.

Los sesenta minutos que compartían juntos en cada consulta fueron poco a poco acercándoles con pequeñas y ligeras conversaciones. Acabaron por agradarse mutuamente y con el tiempo John encontró que aunque no era muy apropiado, invitaría James a "salir".

-No propiamente una salida, es decir, no como una cita, porque entre médico y paciente está mal, sino como amigos. . .

-Aceptaré, si usted me dice algo.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Cómo era él?

-¿Quién?

-Sherlock Holmes, ¿Acaso cree que no notaría que usted era su famoso compañero?

-Era el mejor hombre que pudiera conocer, es lo único que puedo decir.

III

Irían a comer a un pequeño restaurante después de la consulta de ese día, John se había preparado para ello como si se tratase de una cita. Los días de no ser gay estaban muy atrás y se arrepentía profundamente por su proceder en el pasado.

James era un hombre dulce a pesar de su sarcasmo, se le podía querer con facilidad, sin embargo John no se sentía propiamente enamorado de él, tal vez sólo estaba persiguiendo la imagen de Sherlock en la figura de James.

¿Debería sentirse culpable por ello?

Salió apurado de su apartamento, Londres, el gentío y su clima no iban a animarle mucho. Su paso entre la gente fue rápido y cuando menos lo advirtió terminó tropezando con un hombre mayor.

-¿Está usted bien? Cuanto lo siento, no le vi- John ayudó al anciano sin prestar mucha atención en él.

-Los jóvenes de ahora, tienen prisa para todo. Su cita debe ser muy importante y hermosa- expresó el anciano, el timbre de su voz podría indicar el de alguien más joven.

-No es una cita, voy al trabajo y realmente lo siento, no quería lastimarle.

-Es una cita-John se exasperó con la insistencia del hombre, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, este se marchó.

A partir de ese momento las cosas empezaron a machar con tranquilidad para John.

La consulta con James fue más rápida de lo usual, durante ese tiempo ambos se dedicaron a mirarse de forma cómplice, como si guardaran un gran secreto. Esta vez James había viajado sólo y cuando su revisión acabó esperó a que el turno de John acabara; así que justo al dar las cuatro de la tarde, los dos ya estaban sentados frente a frente disfrutando de su comida.

-Leí su blog, su última entrada es interesante-James jugueteaba con una porción de carne, no muy interesado en ella.

-¿Lo es? Sólo dije la verdad, aún creo en él. La gente piensa que fue un fraude, pero no es así, yo viví con él, yo conozco los alcances de su intelecto. Todo fue culpa de ese hombre, Moriarty- John prefirió decirlo todo de un golpe, James le daba confianza de expresar lo que hace mucho guardaba para si.

-¿Sabes, John. . . está bien si te digo John, no?

-Me gusta más que doctor Watson.

-A mi también- James sonríe- Y bien, decía, que si tú lo crees, John, yo podría creerlo. No veo como un hombre como tú podría mentir.

-Piensas demasiado bien de mi, James.

-Dudo que haga mal.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Me has hablado un poco de tu familia, pero tus amigos. . .

-No hay mucho que decir, no soy persona de grandes amistades. Sólo tengo a David, Bill, Miles, somos amigos casi de toda la vida especialmente Miles. Él y yo decidimos ser escritores por su padre, desde muy pequeños- James soltó un profundo suspiro, parecía haber un cambio sustancial en su persona al hablar de Miles- luego Miles se volvió un idiota, eso fue inesperado.

-¿No se llevan bien?

-Eso depende a quien se lo preguntes. Mi madre dirá que peleamos como recién casados, el resto piensa que sólo así nos sabemos comunicar.

-¿Y qué piensas tú?

-Que Miles es demasiado bocón.

Encontró fácil reír con James, algo que podía comparar con Sherlock, pero por esa similitud había otro montón de diferencias, como los amigos. John era prácticamente el único amigo de Sherlock.

-Eres un hombre afortunado.

-El sarcoma no diría lo mismo.

-Sabes que no lo digo por eso, tienes gente que te quiere.

-Eso no evitará que muera. John, también debes tener gente que te quiera.

-Tal vez. . .

James notó de inmediato que a John poco le importa quien le quiera o no, es Sherlock lo único que le importaba.

Desde ese momento no dudó que entre ellos hubo más que una simple amistad.

IV

A su rutina se sumaron las salidas, a comer, a caminar; poco a poco John fue notando como el cáncer degeneraba rápidamente la salud de James, casi podía sentir como su última salida se aproximaba.

Sherlock se le iba a morir nuevamente y él no podía hacer nada.

Su última salida fue una visita a un restaurante de comida china y un paseo cerca del Támesis. Fue un paseo muy lento debido a que la cojera de James no lo dejaba andar bien, John no se preocupó por el tiempo ni el ritmo de su andar, era preferible saborear el momento con toda la lentitud posible.

Por la mañana James no había ido a la consulta sólo, un hombre de casi su misma edad le acompañaba, era Miles y John lo supo cuando estuvieron a solas en el consultorio.

-Me preguntó porqué lo traje a él, y le dije que porque sabía que odiaría el viaje y la estadía.

-¿No será que deseas pasar tiempo con él?

-El tiempo no está a mi favor en esta historia. . . John, esta será mi última consulta. La siguiente semana partiré con mis amigos a un viaje, siempre hemos querido hacerlo y este es el momento, sin embargo, yo no voy a volver.

-No irás a. . .

-Si y John, espero que comprendas mi decisión.

John no podía comprenderla, así como no pudo comprender a Sherlock en su momento. No sólo no podía salvarlo, sino que también tendría que verlo suicidarse.

-No pidas que comprenda eso y ¿Por qué has venido a decírmelo?-le reclamó mientras algunas lágrimas asomaban sus ojos, James no expresó pena por ello, ya que todos sufrirían por su muerte, él más que nadie tenía que ser fuerte.

-Porque John, eres un hombre único y estas semanas no sólo has sido mi doctor, también has sido un amigo-su cojera no evitó que llegara hasta él y tomara su mano- y si el tiempo estuviera de mi lado, tal vez tú y yo no tendríamos que conformarnos con una amistad. Por eso quiero despedirme de ti.

Pasaron una estupenda tarde hablando de todo lo que se les ocurrió, sin atreverse a tocar la verdadera despedida hasta que se sentaron en una banca a ver la puesta de sol, que a pesar de su belleza John la encontraba injusta y cruel.

-Me enamoré de Miles, desde hace años. Dudo que él me corresponda, pero creo que cometí un error al jamás decírselo y le quiero lo suficiente para no mencionarlo justo ahora que me voy a morir. Si me corresponde sólo sería mas doloroso, sino lo hace, el viaje se iría al carajo.

-Me enamoré de Sherlock, no se cómo, pero sucedió. Murió y no pude decírselo y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello. . .si tan sólo se lo hubiera dicho, maldición, ni siquiera se porque me lo guardé-John cubrió su rostro empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

-John, el debió amarle.

-Sherlock no era de ese tipo de personas…

-Pero debió amarte. No sólo fuiste su único amigo, sino que has creído en él más que nadie. No espero que te de ningún consuelo, John, ni siquiera me siento en condiciones de intentarlo, pero él te quiso y sinceramente debes continuar, te mereces ser feliz. El mundo no se detiene porque alguien muera, aun así será un famoso detective o un simple escritor, eso me duele, pero es lo que hay. Sé que Miles no detendrá su vida cuando yo falte, tampoco sigas haciéndolo tú.

Hubo silencio hasta que la noche cayó, luego James se levantó de la banca, era hora de volver.

-Si pudieras, ¿Qué le dirías a Sherlock?

-Que lo amo y…que nunca vuelva a sacarme de sus planes. Tal vez le daría un puñetazo, ¿Qué le dirías a Miles?

-Que es un idiota, pero que lo perdono por no fijarse en la buena pareja que hubiéramos formado. Y que no me olvide.

-Yo no te olvidaré, James.

-Gracias, John.

V

A partir de ese día John no volvió a ver a James, imaginó lo que había sucedido y lo aceptó tan bien como pudo; algunas de las palabras intercambiadas con James aquel día surtieron efecto en John, había llegado la hora de seguir adelante sin Sherlock, por más doloroso que fuera.

Volvió a Baker Street y se detuvo frente al 221, antes de dejarlo atrás tendría que echar un vistazo nuevamente al hogar que compartieron juntos, decirle adiós a esa vida y empezar una de verdad.

No se atrevió a tocar la puerta y toparse con la señora Hudson, sabía que si la encontraba iba a tener que decirle que estaba bien, lo cual era una muy mala mentira.

Sólo que quedó al pie de las escaleras y finalmente se acobardó. No, necesitaba a Sherlock y seguir sin él era absurdo, ¿Por qué no suicidarse como lo habían hecho él y James?

Se dio la vuelta para macharse, antes de alejarse lo suficiente, la puerta del 221 se abrió, una voz varonil y conocida le llamó.

-John, no te vayas.

FIN


End file.
